Many games and sports involve hitting a ball with one or both hands. While various types of gloves to be worn during game or sporting activities are known in the art, they generally follow the lines of conventional gloves, one being designed for the right hand and one for the left hand. Further, they normally do not include any type of protective padding except to the extent of providing heat insulation such as in hockey gloves.
In certain games such as volleyball or tether ball wherein the ball itself is normally struck by the palm of a player's hand, there is need for some type of protective mitt or device which will not only protect the palm but also the back of the wearer's hand particularly in the case of volleyball, all without impeding the use of the player's fingers and thumb. For simplicity in use and economical design, such a mitt should be capable of readily being worn by either a right or left-handed player.